


As Seen On TV

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, Castiel unleashes some stealth spy moves on Dean. Moves that Dean has a hard time forgetting. And then they end up half-naked watching Dirty Dancing at three in the morning, where Dean ends up on the receiving of another timeless move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Seen On TV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tennyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo) for Beta-ing for me! I was having a slow morning and decided to lighten it up with some fun, cute, Dean/Cas. Enjoy

Oh, the old saying: You shouldn’t believe everything you see on TV. Well, surely that line of thinking also applied to not necessarily _doing_ everything you saw on TV. But, like anything else, there were definite exceptions. Of course there was the whole entertaining, and slightly nauseating, Pizza-man incident. But Dean had been sure that would be a one-time, angel curiosity kind of thing.

It started while they were hunting a… What had Sam called it? Ah, who cares, it had a penchant for eating people’s lungs and was killed by fire.  All Dean needed to know. That, and it could vanish into thin air if it caught whiff of ya.

Sneaky tactics necessary, Dean thought.

They’d narrowed it down to someone from a four-storey office building, and specifically a small accounting firm within that building. Only ten people worked there. They’d crossed off six so far and were taking turns following the rest. They’d already lost the trail of one of these thingamajigs years ago and were hell-bent on that not happening again. In order to up their chances, they’d called in the big guns. Or in this case, the big wings, AKA, Castiel.

It was the fourth night of tailing people, Sam was bunkered down at the motel researching identities to find any loopholes that might narrow down the search. Castiel and himself were patrolling down some kind of Mainstreet on the heels of a very chubby tax accountant.

Dean elbowed Cas, “So, do they give tax accountants the beige trench coat as like a Christmas bonus or something?”

Castiel stared at him, unamused. “Are hunters required to horde clothing of a plaid pattern?”

Dean scrunched his nose, giving Cas the stink-eye, just barely holding back the urge to stick out his tongue. But for some reason that seemed like flirting, and fuck no, he was not flirting with Cas. It was bad enough he couldn’t keep his damn eyes above crotch level half the time. He blamed Cas for that though, the genderless angel in a tempting vessel who always stared at Dean with the kind of intensity that made him feel naked even when he wasn’t, and yet oddly, wanting to be naked at the same time.

Anyway… the whole thing was downright confusing so Dean had made peace with his wandering eyes but made sure to keep everything else fully in check. Locked up and sealed!  Well, okay, except for those nights where he got a little drunk and maybe had a passing thought or two of Cas while jerking off. But, ya know, that was just like, attraction to power or something.

“Dean?” Cas grabbed his shoulder and Dean jumped.

“Geez, Cas. What?”

Castiel squinted and then pointed. “The man turned the corner ahead.”

Getting back into the game, they followed and rounded the corner only to find nothing. Damnit.

There was no escape, another building blocked the back way. Shit. Fucker was it, Dean was sure. He’d caught their tail, probably ‘cause Dean was off thinking about Cas’ crotch or something.

“Let’s wait here a bit and see if he shows up, but I think we spooked it. I’m sure that was him.” Dean said, leaning heavily against the wall, wishing he smoked so he’d have something to do.

“There are some doors here, perhaps he simply went inside.” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, well. Angel it up and go find him then.” Dean pushed at Cas’ chest, who stayed right where he was, no more than a foot from Dean. See this was why Dean’s cock was confused, dude was all standing too close, his body heat making Dean’s dick think it was about to get to grinding with someone.

“But you said my powers might alert it?” Castiel raised his eyebrows.

Oh, shit. “Right, sorry. Guess you're parking your ass here too.” Castiel nodded seriously and slipped his hands into his pockets.

“What should we do?” He asked.

Dean crossed his arms, “Uhm, nothing. Just stand there quietly.”

There they were. In the alley, standing less than twelve inches apart, waiting for a lung-eating tax accountant to, maybe, show back up. And there was a good chance he wouldn’t. And a slim chance that the guy wasn’t the monster after all.

This night was a bust, Dean thought, kicking garbage near his foot. The crumpled take-out container flew up and landed in the middle of the alley. Booooorring…..

A door creaked from a ways up, Dean raised his head—

Mmmph… _Cas_? Why is Cas’ mouth on my mouth? Oh GOD! Is this a kiss? Is Cas kissing me? _What in the hell?_

Whoa, buddy, hands alert! Cas’ hands are on my body… ON _MY_ BODY. Holy _Crap_!

Dean’s eyes were wide open, staring at Cas’ closed lids.

Helloooo tongue! Dean thought, as the slick warmth pushed into his mouth, hands sandwiched his head and tipped it, and then whoa, whoa… more tongue.  Feels like my mouth is being fucked…

What in the ever loving hell is… Oh great… Now I’m hard. Awesome. No, wait. This is _AWESOME._

With sudden clarity, Dean moaned, losing total track of the why, here, and now. He kissed back, really trying to take control, angling his leg between Cas’ thighs and rubbing against him.

Cas jumped back as if Dean were on fire, “Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean blanked, “What are _you_ doing?!” Oh shit… shiiiiit, shit, shit.

“I was creating a diversion so that he would not suspect we were watching him. He is gone now.” Castiel said calmly, readjusting his clothes. Clothes that, yup, Dean had definitely mussed up. Oh for the love of God, Dean had been grinding his thigh against Cas’ crotch. Evidently that had gone a little far in the ‘let’s pretend’ game.

“Right, of course. I knew that.” Dean smiled awkwardly, fully faked and forced.

Cas squinted and then simply walked away. Dean considered the whole thing for a moment. Wait a minute…

Dean ran up and smacked Cas on the back, leaning over towards his face, “I’m sure there were other ways to create a diversion Cas… like us fighting? Or just having a chat like buddies? Why the kiss?”

Suddenly Cas didn’t look quite so placid, a little flicker of nerves there maybe?

“I saw it on TV.”

Dean laughed, grabbing Cas’ shoulder to stop him fully and turn him to face Dean. “Hehe… Wait, wait, I’m sorry. You saw the kiss on TV? Pizza man again, Cas? Wanted to see if your moves worked on more than just gross Meg?”

Castiel glared indignantly, puffed up his shoulders and said, “Firstly, Meg was not gross. Secondly, no. This was not about the pizza man. There was a mystery film showing on the TV a while ago, and two people kissed so that they would not be made. It seemed appropriate.”

Dean laughed again, “You try everything you see on TV, cause if so, I can definitely steer you in a more entertaining direction.”

“I—“ Cas bristled, “No… I don’t.” He then started up walking towards where they’d parked the Impala.

“Hey, wait, what about the guy? Did we lose him?” Dean asked, jogging again along the sidewalk to catch up. They were passing a pizza place. Mmm…. Pizza. His stomach grumbled. “Hey wanna stop for pizza?”

Castiel shrugged and kept walking. Dean groaned, “Ugh, what now, Cas?”

“Yes, we lost him. And if you want pizza, then go get pizza,” snapped Cas.

How could we lose the guy anyway? He would’ve walked right past us.

Dean dragged Cas by the elbow back the few steps to the door of the pizza place. “At least I have the excuse of being attacked unexpectedly, the ‘kiss diversion’ was your move, weren’t you paying attention to where the guy went? He couldn’t have gotten far.”

They were inside the warm pizza joint, smelling of sauce and cheese and _heaven_ , or Dean’s version. Missing some burger and pies of course, but pizza was pretty awesome too.

Dean made it through placing his order of a single-serve pizza and still Cas said nothing. He listed to the side towards Cas’ ear as he was pulling a ten out of his wallet, “So… how’d you lose your mark, oh clever one with the super stealth moves?”

A small, warm cardboard box was handed to him and he snagged a dipping sauce and they went to go sit in one of the orangey hard plastic booths.

Castiel’s lips were in a flat line and he was looking out the window. “Okay, Cas, it’s been, like, ten minutes. Give it up.”

With a dramatic sigh, Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes flat, “I got… _distracted_.”

Dean choked. He meant to laugh or shriek, but instead a mouthful of pizza just got sucked right down into his lungs. He choked… _annnd_ choked… Cas gave him water in a glass that seemed to appear out of nowhere. After two solid minutes of abusing his windpipe with hacking, pizza was no longer trying to pretend it was oxygen and he took a deep, rattly breath.

Clearing his throat and wiping his watery eyes, he shot Cas the smuggest look in the history of smug, “Distracted, eh?” Heh. “Would you look at that? Guess your tactics kinda backfired, didn’t they? It’s okay, I understand. It was pretty awesome.” SHIT. “I mean… I was pretty awesome. Me, I’m awesome.”

Silence. Dean pretended to cough up more pizza and then drank the shit out of the water. He downed the entire glass and then set the empty cup on the table, taking about ten seconds to precisely place it on a napkin.

“Sooo, what now?”

Castiel looked up, his expression was… confused. But not like _he_ was confused, more like he didn’t know what expression he was trying to settle on. The result was that he sort of looked like he was trying to do math and tell a joke at the same time. “I suppose… go to the motel?”

“Yes!” Dean pointed at him, smiling. “Definitely. Good plan. Tonight was a bust. Just write the whole thing off, and start fresh tomorrow, right?”

“Of course, Dean.”

 

The walk back to the Impala, and the dreaded eight and a half minute drive to the motel felt like forever. He kept replaying the kiss, the tongue, good lord, the tongue… Cas’ tongue. Dean suddenly shook his head in disbelief, there was no way Cas didn’t love that kiss. It was like _BAM_ instant hard-on. Cas’ mouth was warm and tasty and, goddamn, he needed back in there.

They’d parked and were exiting the car, about to enter the room where they’d have to tell Sam.  Clearing his throat, Dean shot a quick smile Cas’ way. One of those tight-lipped, no teeth ones used mainly for school pictures back in the day.

As they were crossing the threshold, Sam looked up from his spot on the bed, laptop on his thighs.

“Well, we lost the guy. Or rather, Cas did.” He grinned at his brother, gesturing to Cas with his head. He could feel the evil stare that he was getting from behind.

“No worries, it’s not him anyway. I tried to call but you didn’t answer your phone.” Sam said.

With a quick check, Dean realized the sound on his phone was still turned off from that morning when Sam had repeatedly texted him about omelettes, trying to sell Dean on a veggie omelette. _Dean, it’s still a greasy breakfast. Dean, it will have bacon in it but good stuff too._ Pfft… Bacon _IS_ the good stuff.

After ribbing Sam that it was his fault Dean’s phone was off, Sam asked how Cas had lost the guy.

“Let me put it this way, the next time you’re tracking or on a stake-out with Cas, you might find yourself being _kissed by an angel.”_ Dean said with a mocking romantic tone, batting his eyelashes.

 _Ow_! “Dude! Why’d you smack me?” Dean asked Cas, rubbing his arm that had just been backhanded.

“You’re making fun of me.” Castiel muttered. Oh didn’t he look cute.

Dean laughed, barely resisting the urge to muss Cas’ hair, “No, no. Just giving Sam fair warning.”

Sam was looking between them with wide eyes and an amused grin, “What the hell happened?”

“Sammy, you remember those old spy movies where the two people try to avoid getting caught by making out?”

“Yeah…” Sam frowned, and then cracked a bark of a laugh, “Noooo!”

“Oh yeah!” Dean said nodding indulgently. “All of a sudden, just _wham!_ So, naturally, I had no idea what was going on. The whole kiss being his move and everything, he was supposed to be paying attention… but I’m awesome, and therefore he got sidetracked.” Dean felt pretty smug about that.

Sam grinned in that downcurved way that made it seem like he was hiding a secret, or that there was something that should click in for Dean, but Dean was too busy remembering the kiss to notice.

“If that man was not the monster, then who is left?” Castiel asked, dragging Dean back to present.

Sam glanced at his computer, “Uh… Emily Willis, and Jordan Kaz—Kaz-something. The dude with the beard.”

Dean snorted, “Gotta be the dude with the beard,” he said as he rubbed at his own scruffy face, wondering what a beard would look like on himself if he grew one.

“Sammy, d’ya think I’d look creepy with a beard, or really cool?” He asked, looking sideways at Cas and winking. Shit… was that flirting? _Meh_.

“Definitely creepy.” Said Sam.

That night was a bust, but with only two remaining suspects, they would get this wrapped up tomorrow.

/\/\/\

Dean was half-in and half-out of sleep, groggy and aware of music, dirty kind of music actually. He groaned. Fuck, one of them had left the TV on. _AGAIN_.

He partially opened one eye and saw a dark shape at the end of his bed. “Cas?” He croaked through his gravel roughened sleep voice.

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?” He groaned, looking to see that it was 3:13 am.

“Watching this movie. It’s very fascinating. The dancing looks… uhh… never mind.” Castiel’s voice broke at the end. Not something that happened very often.

Dean rubbed his eyes, turned to look at the other bed and noticed Sam sprawled on his front and snoring away. Switching finally to Cas, he leaned over to get a better view of the TV.

He chuckled softly and poked Cas’ butt with his blanket-covered toe, “Dirty Dancing, Cas?!” He sat up and leaned forward to tease, “Gettin’ all hot and bothered by the grinding on the dance floor, eh?”

Instead of a blunt retort, Cas blushed. Oh damn… “It’s a great movie actually. Swayze’s awesome.”  He said quickly.

“Dancing is an integral part of most cultures. It can represent many things, including sex of course, but I’ve never quite taken the time to watch.” Castiel replied, tilting his head as Swayze grinded on the dance floor with Baby for the first time, her mouth opening wide as arousal got to her. Hmm… dirty dancing. God that would be good right now. Riding on some chick’s bare thigh, bunching up her short skirt… or… no… never mind. Besides Cas wouldn’t know how to move. But Dean could show him?

Nope. _Abort_.

Dean traced Cas’ outline with his eyes, following the ruffled mop of his hair down to the slight of his neck and then the curve of his body hidden under all the damn clothing. Dean himself was wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs cause it was damn hot in the motel room. And somehow, with the thin sheet and crappy comforter down around his hips, the room felt hotter now than it had when he’d been fully covered.

Cas appeared to be transfixed with the moves and the music and Dean sat back and watched Cas watching the movie. After the dancing scene ended, he decided he was too awake to fall back asleep. He eased back against the headboard and pat beside himself, “Well now that I’m up, come sit back here so you’re not blocking the damn screen.”

Keeping his eyes on the old movie Cas stood up slowly and let his coat slink off his arms, which was then tossed behind him, landing on top of Dean’s duffle bag.  Making his way around to the top of the bed, he was just about to sit down when Dean spoke, “Lose the suit jacket… it’s late and your whole look right now really takes away from my whole falling asleep while watching a movie vibe.”

Cas looked down at Dean, and for the first time, seemed to realize how naked Dean was in comparison. In the blink of an eye, Cas was wearing nothing but white, loose boxers.

Dean’s mouth hinged open at the sight, staring, gaping, as Cas slid in beside him, getting comfy and placing his hands comfortably in his lap, eyes turning right back to the TV.

“Ummm, Cas?” Dean edged out.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I said to take the suit jacket off, not basically get naked and into bed with me.” He whispered, hoping to God Sam snored loud enough to drown out him and Cas. 

“This seems to be what people wear to bed? I am in bed. What did I do wrong?”

Dean felt stumped. “Uh, well, nothing, okay. Whatever.” So much for being able to fall asleep. With Cas mostly skin beside him he was pretty sure he could overdose on sleeping pills and still manage to stay awake.

A half hour later Dean realized this was, by far, the longest movie in human history. Every minute he felt his thighs flex, and then his abs, and then his chest, and then his ass. And each time his body flickered with life, his cock flexed a little. It, thankfully, didn’t get full hard but he did some really expert gross thinking to keep that in check.

Then came the scene where Baby and Swayze have their private little grinding session, her feeling his ass, and then arching back, her perfect breasts and… those hot bodies sliding together. _Dammit_! Dean shifted the blankets, bunching them in front of groin.

What am I? Thirteen? Dean couldn’t remember the last time a mild sex scene gave him a boner, but then again, he’d never watched one with a mostly naked celestial being on his right. So there was that.

He looked at Cas from the corner of his eyes and saw him swallow just as his blue eyes flashed back to the screen. I’m screwed…

Dean cleared his throat, turned to see that Sam was still sleeping, and wondered if maybe he could find some way to start that kiss back up. Discreetly of course. It was all he could think about now. He’d been secretly lusting after Cas for a while now, and knowing that Jimmy was gone and Cas was _right_ there, within arm’s reach, hours after having his hot lips on Dean’s. Let’s just say, Dean’s better judgement had left the second Cas’ near nakedness climbed into bed beside him. 

But, the question was, how to be sly about this? If Cas were a woman, he’d probably just do the tried and true extend an arm and “Wanna get comfortable,” with a grin. And that worked mostly because the woman would be expecting it.

Throughout the last part of the movie, Dean thought over numerous possibilities, his whole brain stuck on: How to get Cas’ tongue back in my mouth?

The bed dipped and bounced and Cas readjusted, the move putting him just a bit closer. Did cleared his throat, took a sip from the leftovers of his whiskey on the bedside table… and did exactly the same. Now they were, like, an inch apart. Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ skin. Both of them shirtless and leaning against the wood headboard. Oh god, Dean just wanted to crawl on top of him and go to town!

Cas’ arm fell from his lap to the side and it pressed against Dean’s arm, making his dick go… YAY! AN _ARM_!

Which was really stupid but it felt good anyway. Hmm, thinking back on high school, if Dean moved his arm the same way, they’d be practically holding hands.

Abruptly Dean sighed, this was ridiculous. He’s a grown-ass man. If he wanted to make out with Cas, he should just say so. With a self-boosting huff, he turned to the side.

Cas was already staring at him, blue eyes locked right on his. He froze and then whipped his head back to center and glued his stare to the TV. 

 _Chicken-shit,_ he told himself, rolling his eyes.

Since he was already in a hyper-aware state, he noticed when Cas’ hand flinched on the bed beside him. That looked a lot like an invitation, Dean thought. Swallowing and inhaling at the same time—which kinda hurt his throat—Dean moved his arm against his side, his hand next to his covered thighs, the back of his hand touching Cas’ hand.

Holy crap it’s hot in here. “You find it hot?” He asked suddenly, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his back from the nape of his neck, and down the sides of his temples.

“The heat is on very high.” Castiel agreed, looking at Dean and licking his lips. Gah…

…” _Nobody puts Baby in the corner.”_ Crap… the movie is gonna be over soon, Dean thought. What the goddamn hell happens when the movie is done? Does Cas just get dressed and go? Or does he stay there and watch me sleep? Or does he, god willing, crawl in my lap and demonstrate something else he learned from the TV. Maybe I can crawl into his lap?

The bed creaked as Cas moved, his arm beside Dean rising up to scratch his cheek, and then his hair, and then he sniffed a little and let his arm settle on the headboard. _Behind Dean._

Mother fucker, Dean thought. What, had Cas watched like every old cheesy romance movie available? Just running down the list and trying out every lame move on Dean. Not that he minded, but it definitely made his arousal settle down as the humour surged back from before. Cas’ arm was now flush against Dean’s upper back. It felt hot, like the damn limb was pumping lava instead of regular old blood.

He really wished he weren’t sweaty. And then just as the movie finished, and another immediately started back up… _Ghost_ , must be a Swayze marathon, Dean seemed to rise up away from himself and see just how ridiculous they looked: shirtless, nervous, sweaty and sitting on the same bed with Cas’ arm settled around his shoulders. It would have been hilarious if he weren’t so friggin aroused.

If Cas wasn’t expecting to carry out more romance movie moves, then he was way more naïve than Dean thought.

Turning in towards Dean, Cas said, “Shall I turn the TV off or do you want to keep watching?”

Grasping a thread of courage and holding Cas’ nervous stare, he answered, “And what happens when the TV goes off?”

Cas gulped. Full on swallowed thick and loud between them. Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he basically flung himself at Cas, reaching over to grab that face and drag it to his own, their lips crashing together, the bed creaking. His lungs screamed as his body seized, having stopped breathing, and he opened up for air and Cas dove right in, tongue flicking wild into his mouth, sliding in and out as the two of them grabbed at each other.

Cas’ arm had tightened around Dean like a vice-grip, pulling him in and closer. The springs of the shitty mattress protested as Dean grabbed the blankets, yanking them up over his shoulders and straddled Cas’ lap, a thick ridge pressing up hard right under his nuts. He groaned as quietly as humanly possible and grinded his hips down, his own cock poking out of the slit in the front of his boxers.

They were back to kissing in messy bites and strokes of tongue in the other’s mouth, seeking and tasting and moaning for more. All the while the bed creaking as they rocked their groins together.

When he needed oxygen again, he reared back to look at Cas, sucking lungfuls of air in the moments break. Cas’ eyes were wild and filled with that angry looking kind of horny that was pretty much the sexiest fucking thing Dean had ever seen.

“I’ll apologize now for my lack of will power, “ breathed Dean heavily, running his hands down Cas’ neck and then his chest, feeling the heat of it. Feeling that heart beating as wild as his own was.

“ _I_ won’t!” Cas shot back offensively and grabbed Dean’s thighs and pressed their hips together, hard enough that his nuts felt crushed but, thankfully, not hurting. Dean’s head fall back in ecstasy.

A rumbling snore tore through the room seconds later and Dean froze in a mid-nipple-pinching he’d been giving, Cas freezing with Dean’s bottom lip caught in his teeth. They looked at each other without moving and waited.

Another snore came out, his brother totally oblivious, and they both shrugged and got back to grabbing and kissing and grinding.

Between rough pants into Cas’ ear, and unabashed humping in Cas’ lap, Dean said, “I’m sure there are reasons we shouldn’t be doing this, but you know what? I can’t think of a damn one right now.”

Cas paused, looking up, “Well—“

Dean covered Cas’ full lips with his hand, “I’m not asking for any!” he shrieked in a whisper.

With an eager nod, Cas surged up, Dean removing his hand so that he could get back on that mouth.  He had a hold of Cas’ face, his hands grasping. He let his fingers slide up to push through messy hair; locks slid between his fingers so soft and silky.

He had to arch his back, needed friction on his cock, and managed to move in a way so that he could rub himself against Cas’ bare chest, and also slide back over Cas’ crotch, letting that hard ridge move between his legs. Meanwhile, Cas was scratching at Dean’s back, reaching down to grab his ass, slipping into the back of his stretched-out boxer-briefs. Fingers basically clawed at the meat of his ass, using the grip to force Dean in a rapid back and forth motion over Cas’ erection, which had also slipped out of his boxers.

“Hmm, Dean.” Cas whispered, snuggling against Dean’s neck. “You smell so good.”

Dean was near hyperventilating as he tried not to scream or moan, only letting the whipping, clipped, breaths fire in and out of his mouth in between sloppy, dirty kisses. His mouth slid over Cas’ jaw, biting and licking it, the scruff weird on his tongue. But then he got to the soft, soft skin just below, arching over and panting into Cas’ ear. “Oh god!” He breathed, biting the fleshy part. “I think I’m gonna come in my pants.” He chuckled a throaty sound. His cock filled more, getting unbearably achy, jerking and flexing, precome dribbling out the tip and leaving glossy streaks on Cas’ flat belly and perfect chest. Oh god, Dean wanted to rub the head of his cock against Cas’ nipple, flick it and cock-slap those pert, dark pink nipples until he came. But that fantasy would have to wait cause he was too caught up in the current grinding of his ass.

Staying hunched over, Dean reached down to touch himself because he couldn’t fucking take it anymore. Continuing to ride his ass into Cas’ lap in a fast and lewd rocking motion, he palmed his own length—now fully sticking out of his gray Fruit of the Loom briefs and stroked himself in needy pumps, flicking a finger up over the slit every other pass to slick the head of himself.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck.” Dean panted, rubbing down, Cas’ thick cock a powerful presence sliding between his legs and right back into the crease of his cotton-clad ass.

The moans loud in Dean’s ear got shorter and broken up with little, “uhn!” sounds that were driving Dean freaking insane! _Uhn, uhn, Deaannn, uhn…_

With a violent shudder, Cas let out a sharp curse and then jerked hard and Dean felt warm wetness soak his underwear. And then he was done for, his fist focusing only on the head of himself, swirling and pumping, his ass still grinding back, the tingles and feverish heat firing in shots from his pelvis straight to his head and toes.

“Hhnng, fuck, yeah…” He squeezed his eyes tight, feeling Cas’ hot loud breathing in his ear, that warm release between them and then his nerve-endings lit up like the Fourth of July, and come shot up so hard it hit the underside of his chin, but each throb, each pulse shot out more, splashes landing on his nipple, on Cas’ chest, some getting in his belly button. Dean was grunting as he stroked himself through each new spasm of his release.

With a hoarse, exhausted breath, he squeezed up the shaft to the tip, getting it all out, and then let go, his cock slapped forward against Cas’ flickering abs.

“Uhhh… goddamn!” Dean whispered, throwing his head back and then letting his torso follow suit, he untucked his legs from their straddled position and then flopped backwards. His sweaty back hit the bedspread between Cas outstretched legs, still covered.

A dull thud brought his eyes open, Cas had dropped his head against the wall.  With a soft whine from having to move, Dean yanked his messy, loose boxers off and readjusted his legs so they were bowed out, bent, the soles of his feet pressed flat on Cas’ sides. It left his groin open to the blessedly cool air on his sweaty skin. He didn’t care that he was basically on full display for Cas. His cock was soft now, curved against the dip in his groin, and Cas’ eyes were closed anyway.

He never meant to fall asleep. He really didn’t.

/\/\/\

“Eghm-hmmm.”

Dean cracked his eyes open a slit, seeing Sam towering over him with a hard glare. "What” He croaked, his voice hoarse. He licked his teeth and swallowed.

“Must’a been some kiss.” Sam grinned.

Huh, what? His body and mind clued in in the same second, his brain screaming pound symbols and exclamations as he jolted up and grappled for blankets, anything, something. The whole five seconds of which he spent muttering, “Whoops, sorry, Cas just, anyway, sorry…”

Dean looked backwards when he was settled and half covered to see Cas looking as alarmed as he was, sitting there up against the headboard.  Dude looked a little frightened actually.

It was then, finally, that Sam busted a gut, cracking up and doubling over. The laugh quieting to huffs and Sam’s bouncing shoulders.

“Are you mad?” Castiel asked Sam. Dean turned back and made a ‘you-can’t-be-serious’ face.

“He’s not mad, Cas. He’s just being a dick.” Dean grabbed a pillow and launched it at his brother, who just laughed harder, catching it and holding on in case he needed it as a shield.

“I can’t… believe… you fucked around… right… next to… me!” Sam said in between fits of laughter. “ _Horny much?_!” And then Sam bellowed another laugh, slapping his leg. “Okay… okay.” He tried to hold a straight face and then chuckled some more. “No, seriously, I’m done.”

Dean shot his younger, brat of a brother a dead-pan look, “Got that all out of your system, now?”

Sam cracked up again, “Did you?!”

“If you don’t stop laughing I’ll never put clothes on again.” Dean’s words had their intended effect of having Sam choke on his laughter before falling totally silent.

“Yup, that killed it.” Sam uttered to himself. “I won’t ask questions, but next time, get a friggin ‘nother room, would ya?!”

“Noted.” Dean dipped his chin, as Cas replied, “Of course, Sam. Our apologies.”

“I’m going to get breakfast, the usual?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows, obviously still overcome with amusement, a grin plastered to his face.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean smirked, “and, uh, Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna pick me up some condoms and lube while you’re out?” Dean laughed, Sam reared back, his lip turning up, his nose scrunching with disgust and he shot the pillow hard at Dean’s face, knocking him over.

“Fuck you. I’m bringing you back a salad now.”

“No! C’mon, don’t be cruel. I’m fragile Sam, I’m having a gay panic with Cas all naked and hot in my bed. I _need_ meat.” Instantly he broke into a fit of laughter, Sam as well at the ridiculous words. He honestly hadn’t meant for the pun to happen, but goddamn if that wasn’t comedy gold.

After some more ribbing and laughs, Sam left and Dean chuckled happily, getting up and heading towards the washroom. His brain seemed to rev up and fire off some thoughts then. He found himself turning back to see a shy looking Cas all rumpled and cute sitting there.

“Question for ya, were you actually trying to put the moves on me or was this some happy accident?”

Cas blushed and looked down at his lap. Hmm… the lap that Dean had basically dry-humped for a solid forty minutes.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” He asked with a wicked smirk, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip.  His morning wood rose up a little as Cas leapt out of the bed eagerly.

The second he was on his feet, Cas tore his boxers off. Literally… _ripped_ them off.   

“Wow… that was hot.” Dean said, nodding and getting excited as his eyes roamed freely. As they made their way into the tiny bathroom, naked and doing everything possible to graze against each other, Dean felt teenage-girl giddy, and teenage-boy horny.

They got in the shower, turning the dial hot. Dean looked at Cas with blatant want. He made a sound low in his throat, picked up the motel soap and dropped it behind Cas.

“Out of all the movies you watched, were any of them set in prison?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
